soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Awesome Zone
"I created Awesome Zone to be a place where awesome stuff happens. So, naming the place was easy. But, working hard to see people come here to have fun is the most satisfying thing in my life" ''-a quote from the founder of the park seen on a large billboard when entering Awesome Zone'' '''Awesome Zone '''is a story about heroes trying to have a day off at an amusement park of the same name that happens to lie over a portal to the underworld. Their day is ruined when demons enter through the portal and the heroes have to save the day. Plot Heroes' Day Off Garth Purke, Arthur Hopkins and Quincy Rolfe are taking a day off in the famous Awesome Zone amusement park in Arizona. "Ahh, we finally get a break" Arthur sighs in relief as the heroes waltz into the front entrance Paying for tickets, the heroes, surprised that nobody recognizes them, walk around looking at what to do first to relieve their stress of being a hero. As they stroll around the park, a woman walks over to the heroes. "You all look familiar...did I go to high school with any of you?" the woman asks in an annoying, high pitched voice "I'm Phil Smith" Garth lies "Brett Torres" Arthur adds "Russ Peters" Quincy interjects "I don't know any of you" the woman rudely as she shrugs and saunters away Trying to put that encounter behind them, our heroes have a great time riding a ferris wheel, a roller coaster and taking out their hidden angers on the bumper cars. After time flies, the heroes decide to ride a massive water slide. "Oh my god this is awesome!" Garth shouts to the heavens "Why didn't we do this sooner!?!?" Arthur bellows with a colossal grin on his face "Because we had no idea how unbelievably amazing this place was!" Garth answers as he high fives Quincy "YEAH!!!" Quincy shrieks as he holds his hands in the air and laughs hysterically Once the ride ends, the heroes rejoice and decide to go to the in-park restaurant of BurritoLand. Binging on burritos, the heroes eat until they cannot eat a single crum and feel like they are severely obese. "Those were the best burritos in the history of ever" Quincy moans as the heroes leave the restaurant "I agree with what you mean, but your delivery was pitiful" Arthur politely insults Garth then looks at his watch and realizes what time it is "Jeez guys, it's 9:30" Garth proclaims "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE PARK WILL NOW CLOSE" an announcement blares over a loudspeaker The last people in the park, the heroes, saddened to see their day of fun end, walk towards the exit. Just then, a loud whooshing sound is head. "What was that?" the heroes all ask in unison Just then, a bright pink black hole appears on the ground. Swirling around rapidly, the black hole releases demons one at a time. "They said they'd send the weak ones first! Let's show them!" one of the demons screams Arthur then casually reaches into his pocket and pulls out his M1911 pistol. Firing four bullets directly into his head, killing him. "I brought a gun" Arthur peculiarly chimes as he notices the dumbfounded looks on his allies faces before a brief pauses ensues "Wait. A normal pistol kills demons?" Quincy says in shock "Guess these things are weaker then we thought" Arthur answers "He did say that these were the weaker ones coming first" Garth chimes "I'm more concerned that there are FREAKING DEMONS HERE!!!" Quincy yells just before the demons charge Arthur then fires more rounds into the heads of his enemies. Quincy then reaches into his jacket pocket and grabs his silenced uzi. Tossing it to Garth, Garth then fires a barrage of bullets at the charging demons. "Get back!" Quincy orders as his heroes run behind him "MEET THE NEUTRALIZER!" Quincy booms as he unleashes a powerful gust of super breath, pushing the demons back far and killing them due to either the pressure of the wind or the demons crushing their heads on their fall "What made you choose the name The Neutralizer?" Arthur asks "Simple, I neutralize the threat of crime to the innocent" Neutralizer chuckles "Let's get to work" Garth exclaims as the armed heroes reload and this new, unexpected battle against the undead begins... Security Armory More demons then appear out of the pink portal. Charging after the heroes, the weaker demons are riddled with bullets and fall to their deaths. Menacer fires short bursts of his super breath to defeat the demons as well. "I'm out completely!" Arthur says as he scampers in fear "Look for a security armory!" Quincy screams as they start to look for new weapons Garth's uzi, while still having ammunition, is getting progressively less effective. Once the third wave of demons appear, Garth's uzi is low on ammo and is not as effective as Garth wants. "We need to find new guns now!" Garth orders rudely "Go looking, I'll buy us some time" Quincy demands as he runs around, hoarding up the demons "Bye-bye!" Quincy shouts as he uses his super breath again to kill the demons. As the heroes frantically search for new weapons, a small building labeled "SECURITY ONLY" is seen by Arthur. Feeling really happy, he fist pumps and high-fives Garth in excitement. "We found a security only room!" Arthur informs Quincy soon after "Let me take care of it" Quincy replies as he runs over to the door and blows it down The heroes then get their wish as a varied array of weapons are seen on the back wall. "Oh my goodness! It's a security armory!" Garth shouts with joy "We are so lucky!" Quincy answers as the heroes celebrate discovery New demons, now with light armor and sharp swords, appear and walk over to the heroes. Garth, now armed with an Ithaca 37 shotgun and Arthur, now using a M4 Carbine, wreak havoc now that they have upgraded their weaponry. Ripping apart the demons, their armor proves ineffective as the bullets penetrate it easily. "Remember, these guys are supposed to be the weakest ones" Quincy tells his allies "Wasn't this supposed to be our day off?" Garth snarls as he shakes his head back and forth Obliterating demons, the heroes realize that sooner or later, being in a small, enclosed space will cause a problem. Once each of them runs out of ammo in their current magazine, they signal to Neutralizer as they exit a back door and Neutralizer blows a powerful breath of devastation to defeat the current wave. Speedwalking out of the back door, he looks around for his comrades. He sees them sprinting into the BurritoLand restaurant. Garth then waves his hand to attract Neutralizer as they enter their new camping spot. BurritoLand Now camping at the BurritoLand restaurant. Arthur and Garth, realizing that they each have only 2 magazines of ammunition left, aim for the head and kill more efficiently. Arthur rapidly fires through the rest of his ammunition, proving to be very trigger-happy and sub-par at conserving ammo, finishes his bullets. Luckily for him, Garth has enough ammunition to cover him as he finishes the current wave. The heroes then hear a loud thudding sound outside of the restaurant. "What was that?" Neutralizer asks, scared "Let's go find out" Arthur exclaims as the heroes hurry towards the sound The heroes then see a large, armored demon shooting an immense flamethrower at the sky for seemingly no reason. "You faced the weaklings. I'm impressed that you could kill them easily. Now, you face a worthy opponent!" the demon bellows as he raises his flamethrower in the air Immediately after he raises his flamethrower, a giant cone-shaped can falls down extremely fast and crushes the demon, killing him. The heroes then laugh hysterically at the downfall of the boasting demon. "More to come" a voice says in the heads of the heroes in a deep, ominous tone The can then opens and a weapon that is basically a more powerful version of the Tac-19 from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. "Arthur, you take it, I still have ammo" Garth suggests Arthur grabs the Tac-19 and fires a powerful blast of energy that takes out a charging group of demons. "OH YEAH!!" Arthur screams as loud as he can After four more shots from the immensely powerful version of the Tac-19, Garth realizes that he needs a new weapon. "I'm going to find a new gun at the armory" Garth tells his fellow heroes as he runs as fast as he can to the armory Getting to the armory without any demons attacking him, Garth decides that the best weapon he can find is a Remington 700 Sniper Rifle. But, Garth takes off the scope as he realizes sniping is out of the question and decides to use the gun as a normal battle rifle. Darting back to the restaurant, he blows the heads off of several demons by placing accurate shots into their necks. Once he returns to the restaurant, they fight off the final group of demons before seeing more armored and powerful demons spawning in. "We have to go. NOW!" Garth booms as he fires, aiming for the neck of the demons. Doing little damage, the heroes run to a new, better spot do to battle. Employee Lounge Fleeing the restaurant, the heroes find another building in close proximity. They notice the words "EMPLOYEES ONLY" on the door. Arthur tries to open the door, but it is locked. "You want to do the honors?" Arthur asks Neutralizer Neutralizer then huffs and puffs the door down and the heroes run into the employee only building. They see a long, high amount of stairs. "Let's camp up at the top" Garth suggests Garth then sees a potential overwatch position to use his sniper rifle at. He then decides that he will take advantage of the opportunity and sipe upcoming demons. "I'll snipe whatever demons I can" Garth informs his fellow heroes The heroes then nod to acknowledge his proclamation. As the demons enter the building and run up the winding staircase, the heroes fire their weapons at the demons and get more and more kills. Once the heroes stop to reload, Neutralizer stomps his foot and blows an immensely powerful gust of air that annihilates the group on the stairs. Immediately after Neutralizer's breath, another drop crashes through the roof of the building right next to Garth. "FOR YOU" Garth hears in his head in the same ominous tone as before The same type of cone-shaped can opens to reveal a Cyber Buster-like weapon. Garth places the weapon on his hand and tests it out. Firing a powerful blast of energy, the blast rips through the charging demons and fires over and over again. "THIS IS AMAZING!!!" Garth laughs as he fires more and more shots that kill demons After more slaying of demons for another hour, the Cyber Buster-like weapon turns blood orange and Garth hears "AN UPGRADE IS HERE!" "I think this was upgraded" Garth blurts as he starts to charge up his weapon and releases a powerful blast of energy that wipes out an entire horde. The Brutal & Brief Final Stand As the camping continues, less and less demons are charging after the heroes. "Why are there so many of these guys?" Neutralizer asks in a very annoyed tone "I don't know what to understand anymore" Arthur replies in horror The heroes then hear a rumbling sound before the mysterious voice is heard again. "THE END IS COMING SOON!" the voice bellows After butchering more demons, Arthur's weapon is running low on ammunition. He was lucky enough to be given a decent amount of shots, but he is now severely struggling to kill the enemies and conserve ammo. A large group of the demons is now charging up the stairs. Thinking up a plan, Garth orders Arthur to shoot an entrance out of the wooden wall. Garth then jumps down and his allies follow one by one. "Round them up and then we'll end this!" Neutralizer suggests The heroes then run around in circles and taunt the demons. They snarl and growl louder at the heroes, displaying agitation. "Ok, no more are coming. You ready man?" Arthur asks "Guess so!" Garth shouts back in stress Garth then charges up his weapon and Neutralizer takes a giant breath in. They then release an extremely powerful blast of destruction that together, is enough to end the demon threat. The heroes then sigh in relief and trudge out of the park to end the adventure... Aftermath *The mysterious voice stole back all of his equipment to keep it out of dangerous hands *The LEPT works tirelessy to cover up the incident so the public will not fear a demon invasion *Satan himself is now impressed with the heroes' work, but is also very disgusted with the work of his demonic minions *The public scrambles for a credible theory for why the Awesome Zone was found in ruins the next day Trivia *The format of the battle was inspired by one of the author's favorite video games of all-time, Call of Duty Zombies Category:Main Timeline Stories Category:Stories